12 Days of Christmas
by misstory5120
Summary: 12 days...12 moments. Drabble collection of different couples in Fairy Tail! Sorry if some characters are OOC.
1. Drabble 1: One exception

Hola minna! This is my first drabble collection for Christmas! It will be updated everyday! I won't give you the couple until the last chapter though, but I'll give you a hint at the end of each chapter! I will also tell you the closer we get to Christmas, the closer we get to main character couples, meaning right now it's side character couples. Although some chapters (like this one) will be a given, oh well. Well, enjoy and review!

Drabble #1- 164 words (without extras)

12 days before Christmas

It's been seven years since Tenrou Island, and she still remembered what happened.

She let him off just that once though, no one will ever call her 'that' again! Or so she thought.

It was a snowy evening and she was walked into the guild and found the usual fighting, 'he' was involved of course.

"A man's gotta be a man,"

He noticed her and grinned,

"Hi Ever!"

Outside she was angry, but in the inside, nothing boiled. No matter who much she wanted to say, "That's not my name!", she couldn't.

Soon he was walking over to her, making her confused. Then she saw the beautiful statue in his hands! Soooooooooo kawaiiiiiiiii! A statue of a fairy!

"I saw this somewhere so as a man, I bought it for you. Merry Christmas Ever!"

She quickly snatched the statue in his hands and hugged it like there was no tomorrow.

Maybe she'll let only _him_ call him that name.

Well, that's it! I'm not used to drabbles. Not mentioning names and keeping it brief is hard for me now. Well, please give me constructive criticism on how to improve on these things! Anyways, here's the hint though I think you know the couple already: Fairy. Please review! – Misstory5120


	2. Drabble 2: Right with each other

**Hi everyone! Thank you to all those who read the last chappy! I'll give all the couples in the end, so you just have to wait until Christmas! Here's the next one, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #2-146 words (without extras)<p>

11 Days before Christmas

He accidentally said two words he shouldn't have said,

"Shut up dumbass!"

Stupid cat, he really should stop arguing at the wrong time, then again, she shouldn't have come at that time.

So now, he was searching for her to apologize. Angrily, he was stomping on the sidewalk when he saw an alley filled with thugs, and the girl he wanted.

Why are girls always weak when they get yelled at huh?

She was about to get hit with a bat, cowering in the corner with tears in her eyes.

He was pissed. Quickly, he punched the thugs to the sky and bent down to her height.

"You really are a dumbass,"

He looked into her teary eyes and sighed. Woman are always complicated.

"Dummy...

...you're always supposed to be right beside me no matter what,"

And that was their Christmas gift- each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for tomorrow's drabble! The hint for this one is: BAKA. I'm trying to make it harder, mwuahahaha! Please review! – Misstory5120<strong>


	3. Drabble 3: Her Little Secret

**Hi everyone! Thank you to all my reviewers! Here's the next drabble!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #3-264 words(without extras)<p>

10 Days before Christmas

She may have kept it a secret, even from her owner. But to tell the truth, she loved new clothes, especially the one in her old guild.

But 'he' would always give the same thing what HE liked, not what she liked. Even though they got a little closer, he would still try to win her with the same thing.

She hoped that soon, he would change, but she knows he is clueless at some things, like this for example.

Although, she was wrong.

It was Christmas Eve. She heard him walk up to her, probably with the same gift again. Now she wished she told her owner her secret so she could at least by her some clothes or give her some of her old ones.

He called her name and she sighed with her arms crossed. She turned around, expecting the same thing, but no!

It was clothes! Her favorite thing! And it looked like the one from her old guild! Where could he have gotten them?

No matter how much she just wanted to hug and say thank you, she knew in front of the guild, it would just reveal her secret.

So instead she turned around,

"Hmph!" she huffed.

She expected to here a sulking sound, but instead, she could feel him grin behind her. Has he gone crazy or what?

Little did she know that it was her red face that told a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Here's the hint: MALE! Bye!- Misstory5120<strong>


	4. Drabble 4: Prince Charming

**Hi! Thanks for everyone's reviews! Here's the next drabble!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #4- 180 words (without extras)<p>

9 Days before Christmas

It was a fierce battle she was fighting. Her enemy was strong, very strong.

But she knew she couldn't loose, for the sake of her family and her Prince Charming.

Although, her attacks would not do any damage at all. After so many years, she would guess that her attacks were useless.

She was just about to give up. She failed. She failed. Now she says goodbye to her lover…

But just when she was about to get hit right in her heart, 'he' saved her. She recognized him from somewhere….

Oh right, 'him'.

He very easily beat her; I guess mages have gotten strong since she disappeared. So cool, his magic, just like her crush, was in her imagination, a perfect combination…the only difference was one knew she was there.

He walked up to her with a smile, holding out his hand to help her up. She could feel a blush form on her cheeks, and her entire face.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

She found her new Prince Charming.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you enjoyed! Here's the hint: FIRST SIGHT. Til tomorrow! Please review! – Misstory5120<strong>


	5. Drabble 5: It Starts with a Name

**Hi! Here's the next drabble! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #5- 157 words (without extras)<p>

8 Days before Christmas

She had to admit, she's been a bit lonely.

Her partner seemed to have gotten closer with him, and she was perfectly happy about that. Glad actually, for she was concerned about those two when they first met.

And now that she's always with him, she's lonely.

She begins to wander what it would be like if she aged in that island, wandering if she would have a boyfriend al- kyaaa! She SHOULDN'T think about embarrassing things like that!

She didn't notice that her face was all flushed and she looked ill to other people. She heard someone walking towards her with a worried look,

"You look sick. You okay?"

"N-no, daishouvu,"

She stared into his eyes, she was still a bit new here and only knew the core members of this place, but he seemed nice.

"Alright then," he began to leave.

"W-wait!...Um….w-what's your name?"

"Oh, it's…."

And that's the start of their "friendship".

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Here's the hint: YOUNG. Till tomorrow! –Misstory5120<strong>


	6. Drabble 6: That Day After 7 Years

**Hi! Here's the next drabble! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #6- 131 words (without extras)<p>

7 Days before Christmas

7 years lost in time. She was gone for 7 years. 7 years they were separated.

But then she heard.

She was told that he was released and he has been waiting. Waiting all this time.

Now she is running to that place, it was where they parted. He's waiting there, she knew it.

Panting, she lifted her head and in front of her…was him. He was finally here again.

"It's been a while hasn't it,"

She couldn't respond. Her mouth wouldn't move at all. She could feel tears coming down her cheeks.

She smiled, wiping her tears, the sun setting on them.

"Yes, it really has,"

And they rested against each other on the cliff side. Right in front of the beautiful sunset.

It was that day of 7 years….

The sky was a perfect mixture of blue and scarlet.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Here's the hint: HAIR. Till tomorrow! – Misstory5120<strong>


	7. Drabble 7: 12 Days Wasted

**Hi! Here's the next drabble! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #7- 100 words (without extras)<p>

6 Days before Christmas

Day 1- She fell in love with him

Day 2- She stalked him

Day 3- She joined his guild

Day 4- She kept stalking

Day 5- He found out about it and told her to stop

Day 6- She didn't stop

Day 7- He saw her continuing and became annoyed

Day 8- He saved her from an enemy

Day 9- She said thank you and he became not-so annoyed

Day 10- He slowly opened up to her

Day 11- He was going to confess

Day 12- She died by a car, while stalking him….

…he regretted everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Here's the hint: GLOOMY. Til tomorrow! – Misstory5120<strong>


	8. Drabble 8: Acting

**Hi! Here's the next drabble! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #8- 100 words (without extras)<p>

5 Days before Christmas

"You're going to have to learn this in order to help our master. I'll teach you everything, got it?"

"H-hai,"

He taught her how to do 'fake acting of love' things.

She was really good at it, her fake tears and voice. How she would cling to his chest, acting out the 'love scene'.

"W-wait! How am I a burden?"

"G-gomenasai! I'm going to hurt you really bad!"

She accidently fell and he graciously caught her. They laughed and continued the 'act' again always with smiles.

It was just practicing.

Just acting.

Anyone notice how much fun they were having?

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry if it's short, here's the hint: KARIN Til tomorrow! - Misstory5120<strong>


	9. Drabble 9: The One Place to Remember

**Hi! Here's the next drabble! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #9- 114 words (without extras)<p>

4 Days before Christmas

They had finally reunited for 2 months now. Suddenly she remembered something and immediately went to him.

"Hey, let's go somewhere! I wanna know if it's still standing!"

She forcefully pushed the messy-mouthed boy into the forest with an excited smile. He was confused until he found out where they were heading, and then grinned.

They arrived, and it was still there. She was happy and gave a relieved smile while he gave a grin too, good memories were stored here.

"Let's go in!"

Ahaha, it's been so long, and they've grown soo tall that the place was a little tight-spaced for them. He noticed and gave a smirk...

Maybe it was a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Here's the hint: EGG. Til tomorrow! – Misstory5120<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Lucky Day

**Hi! Here's the next drabble! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #10- 129 words (without extras)<p>

3 Days before Christmas

It's been 10 years since that day. That day where his fortune was said to be his "lucky day".

They were training for the games. 3 days away, and he was definitely training hard.

His magic definitely improved since the encounter with Crime Sorciere, and she had gotten over him.

One lucky thing.

When he was practicing his magic, he accidently slipped on a shell in the water. She saw and quickly caught him with her hands.

Two lucky things.

"Uh…sorry," he scratched his head.

"Don't worry. We have to worry about training, train all day and all night!"

"Uh…" he sweat dropped.

"And maybe…after we win….we can meet and some place and celebrate,"

"….Yeah, that'll be great,"

Yup, today was definitely another lucky day.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Here's the hint: LUCKY. Til tomorrow! – Misstory5120<strong>


	11. Drabble 11: Reason to Live

**Hi! It's Christmas Eve! Here's the next drabble enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #11- 100 words (without extras)<p>

Christmas Eve (same as 2 days yada yada)

She died, her sacrifice did good deed. And it was the day of her funeral.

Everyone was there except him. Just him, he who saw her die right before his eyes. He was somewhere else.

It was 9 years 10 months ago, in that area by the lake. It was that day when he first challenged her to a fight.

He was leaning his back against the tree he got thrown too. Remembering everything about her, remembering that fight, and her smile.

He had to keep living here….

….no matter how much he wanted to go with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Here's the hint: TEACHING. Til Christmas! Bye! – Misstory5120<strong>


	12. Drabble 12: Merry Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA! Here's the last drabble with the couples in the bottom! I might post the prologue of the sequel to Love is Cruel too today! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drabble #12- 118 words (without extras)<p>

Merry Christmas

"Tell me already~!"

He's been whining to her all morning, wanting to know what she got. Every time, she would close her book, stand up, and walk up away like nothing happened.

Finally, she snapped. It was only 11 in the morning and it's been 100 times since he asked. She stood up, punched him, and walked home... like nothing happened.

It was evening and she was taking a nice warm shower. Drying up and putting her clothes on, she walked to her bedroom to find him asleep on her bed.

She sighed and smiled, "How is it you find out your gift before I tell you?"

She climbed under the blankets and lied next to her warm nakama, she smiled and fell asleep….

"Merry Christmas…"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Here's the hint: HARGEON. Now scroll down to see the answers! Bye! – Misstory5120<strong>

**1) Elfman x Evergreen (fairy for evergreen likes fairies)**

**2) Gajeel x Levy (Baka for "Gajeel you idiot (baka)!")**

**3) Happy x Charle (Male for "male-cat")**

**4) Juvia x Lyon (first sight for Lyon falling in love at her at first sight)**

**5) Wendy x Romeo (young for they are both young)**

**6) Erza x Gerard (hair for Erza's last name)**

**7) Grey x Juvia (gloomy for Juvia's rain)**

**8) Aries x Loki (Karin for their old owner)**

**9) Lisanna x Natsu (egg for Happy's egg)**

**10) Grey x Erza (Lucky for Grey's lucky day)**

**11) Natsu x Erza (teaching for Erza teaching Natsu vocabulary)**

**12) NATSU X LUCY! (they met at Hargeon)**


End file.
